Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging for helmets, in particular to a box for a welding helmet for storing the welding helmet prior to purchase and use by a consumer.
Description of Related Art
It is known to provide packaging for a welding helmet, for storing the welding helmet prior to a retail sale and subsequent use by a welder. For example, a welding helmet can be stored in a sealed plastic container to protect the helmet and lens prior to sale.